Tienna
Tienna (pronnounced Tyenna), (aka Tan Cowgirl) is a charectar in T-o-s 3. She is a robot with the body of a doll. Doll base: Trena. Human Life Base: Martha Mart Kutteh. Weight: 25 ft. Skin color: Tan. Movement mile: 30. Language: English and tounge language. Definition Tienna is doll with the charectaristic's of a human. By: Roc. Body item's In the movie Tienna has string for hair cheese for a head, nose, sticky rectangled cheese for a mouth yellow balloon's for ear's paper shape's for 3 ear ring's, blue chewing gum for teeth and uses tooth paste oval's for circles. She also has chocolate chip arm's, hand's palm's and finger's and finger nail. She also has paper for leg's, a foot, toe's and toe nail's. She also has whipped cream for lip gloss. She can speak english and speak with her tounge. She moves by having tube's into her mouth and air into her stomach. She has circle's made of colors: blue, green, yellow, red and orange. Those circle's protect her skin from being her and coming off. She also has a blue berry for a tounge and the chemicals underneath are soft marshmallows peaks and garlic bread. By: Roc. June 29th, 2014. Personality Tienna is sweet, kind and active, she enjoy's life in Tom and his friend's city called Suburbia she alway's enjoy's being around people and playing game's with them. She does'nt like chewing gum because it make's her growl because her teeth grow's: How it works: When she see's gum cake icing comes out of her stomach and into her mouth causing her to roar. She communicate's by rolling her bottom lip. By: Roc. Movement Style Trena has the unrealistic ability to walk, slither like a snake and roar she can run fast and hop. She can roar to the point where her circles are shown, she can also stick her tounge out. She can move by her legs sticking in and out. In order for her to move she moves one foot and her other foot. By: Roc. Creation Tienna looks just Trena except she has a cheese face, chocolate chip arms and legs, feet and arms. The heavy cream drew shapes. The arms were created from drawing circles around another of the cream. The chest and back were created by drawing squares. The legs were made by drawing circles also. Ellie then repeated the same process to create new doll-bots. It appers that Tienna likes her cheese lip's sticky and slimy By: Roc. Trivia 1: Based on design she has the ability to look like Chantel Dubious. 2: Tienna can also hiss like a cat. 3: Tienna's stage name Alanskan Doll comes from the toy story 2 charectar Jessie (aka Jessie the Cowgirl). 4: Tienna's skin is made from artifical dough, her sister Angilianna is made of spots, and Sarah and Sandra are made from a paper light bulb. The chemical's are put together in a program called Paint to form robot's that move around from their legs sliding in and out. By: Roc. July 5th, 2014.